


Heavy in Your Arms

by Niori



Series: Ceremonials [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confrontations, Emotionally draining or not Loki gotta troll, F/M, Fenrir!Bucky, Freedom, Gen, Hela!Pepper, Jorgamund!Wong, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Strange is so done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niori/pseuds/Niori
Summary: When Odin finally came, the children of Loki stood together.(In which everything comes to a head and fates are decided)





	Heavy in Your Arms

When Odin finally came, the children of Loki stood together. They were in the desert of New Mexico, at the bifrost site that started it all, and they didn’t stand alone. The Avengers were there, and so were the sorcerers Wong had helped train over the years. There were SHIELD agents and diplomats there to deal with violence or to talk everyone down, respectively. In the distance, Stephen Strange could just pick up the wisps of familiar magic, and he guessed it was Amora lurking, ready to come to their defense if anything went wrong. More shocking was the slight magic entwined with electricity, which told him there was at least one Doombot nearby. Strange wondered what Loki had to do to get Doom’s help. A handful of press were there, some of them ready to go live the minute the Asgardians arrived. Christine Everhart was out front, given the proverbial place of honour for being the one who got this ball rolling. The only one not there was the God of Mischief himself. Strange assumed he was merely biding his time until he could make the most dramatic entrance possible.

A year ago Strange would have guessed Loki would leave them to clean up this mess without looking back, and nothing about finally meeting the god had improved that opinion in the slightest. Yet despite that, after reading Everhart’s article, he couldn’t stop himself from believing Loki would show up to protect his children. Even if the article hadn’t done it (and it would take a hard heart to read it and not come out sympathetic to the god. It hadn’t even taken five hours before both #protectLoki and #protectLokischildren were the biggest thing trending on the internet), the fact that Wong was so steadfast in his belief in his father told Strange he was worth believing in.

Stephen Strange hated feeling any sort of sympathy for a self-proclaimed super villain and murderer, but it was hard not to when you found out what led him to that point. Everhart hadn’t spared any of the details when she described injuries, and Strange could picture it all. He was a doctor whose mind could go through each part of an injury- he could picture just how an impact chest injury from a blunt object would go, or how hemorrhaging during birth would happen. It was hard even for him to keep emotion away from these images when you knew one was the mother your friend watched be murdered. Even if Strange had come out feeling no pity for Loki, the violent death of two innocent women would be enough to turn him against Asgard. Then there was the child abuse, and it was pretty damn clear that Asgard was not a good place. The Sorcerer Supreme could admit that he’d have gone off the rails if he had suffered what Loki had. Maybe not in the same way Loki had, but he certainly wouldn’t have been a good man after that.  
Strange had bought the issue out of morbid curiosity and offered it to Wong, but his friend hadn’t even looked at it. His voice had been blank when he said, “I already know it. I don’t need more details to make it worse.” After that, Strange had thrown it away, uncomfortable feelings overcoming him. He found out later Potts and Barnes had read it, and she had locked herself in her room for three days and he had gone to Stark’s private island and destroyed things for a week after reading it.

Two months after Vanity Fair broke the world with their special issue and one month after messages and proposals being sent between the UN and Asgard, it was time for Odin to come and seal the deal the two parties had agreed on. All they could do was wait for Asgard’s representatives to arrive. They weren’t waiting calmly, either. Most of the assembled citizens of Earth were armed, blatantly or not. Magic was swirling around Potts’s fingers as they clenched and unclenched at her side. Wong’s magic was still contained, but the position of his hands told him he was a moment’s notice from unleashing it. Barnes had a gun in his hands and a crystal spear strapped to his back. Strange wondered if carrying his mother’s spear was an actual plan of attack or if it was just symbolic. It looked intimidating ether way. Besides that, they had the Avengers with their various weapons and SHIELD agents with God knew how many hidden guns on them.

Finally, when it seemed that the tension was going to boil over, the sky opened in a column of light. When Asgard first stepped out of the light of the bifrost, he saw Barnes stiffen. A growl- loud, menacing, and not one a human body should make- rumbled in his chest while rage twisted his features. Wordlessly, Potts took hold of his hand for comfort and Wong put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Wong’s face showed nothing and Potts was cold. The only give away was the unintentional bursts of magic around her free hand and the way Wong’s eyes were more snake-like than human.

When the colours faded, Strange looked at the assembled Asgardians. There was Odin and the horse he sat on -the eight legs told him it was Sleipnir-, and a man that was cosplaying Robin Hood, and besides them there was a massive amount of identically dressed and heavily armed guards, presumably the einherjar he’d heard so many bad things about. Odin was only supposed to come with an honour guard, and here he was with a whole platoon of warriors who looked ready to kill. He did a quick count and felt a twist of borderline disgust in him. Thirty guards. He wondered if that was traditional or a move on Odin’s part to remind his three grandchildren of the last time he’d come for them and how badly they lost. Barnes must have realized it too, because his hackles rose after passing his eyes over the crowd of them. He might not remember the details, but the wolf still knew it was thirty einherjar who came for his mother. If the other two realized it, they kept it well hidden.

As much as Strange couldn’t care less about these Asgardians being hurt, he hoped it was solved more peacefully than before. Angrboda had killed seven when they came for her, and with this many people fighting back this time, it’d be a bloodbath. That would solve nothing and only make it worse for Wong and his siblings.

Without the usual dramatic flair, Loki appeared behind them, just materializing into existence. Strange barely suppressed a shiver, not at the sight of him, but the feel. Magic was dripping off Loki like sweat. Strange could sense it running over him, and from the way Potts threw a concerned look over her shoulder and Wong’s head tilted to the side, they felt it too. The other sorcerers caught it wind of it next and did shiver, and soon enough even the non-magic users had the hair on the back of their necks stand up on end. Every single one of them, attuned to it or not, could feel the sheer power Loki was letting loose around himself.

Strange had met Loki once, when the other sorcerer had shown up at the sanctum to let him get a read on his magic in order to build the wards around the god’s future prison. Loki had been a condescending bastard, and as much as it pained Strange to admit it, Loki had every right to be arrogant. Even so, Strange had been confident in his ability to keep Loki secure, at least for an extended period of time. Standing there beside Loki’s unleashed magic -technically the same power level as before, but now nothing but raw chaos- Strange knew he’d have no hope of keeping Loki chained unless the God of Mischief allowed it, and that was more than a little terrifying.

Even more terrifying was the fact that the Asgardian king in front of them had been able to cage and bind Loki’s magic multiple times before. If Odin could overpower one of the strongest magics Strange had ever felt, how much more did Odin have? How easily could Odin wipe them all off the map if he so wished? If Loki and Odin truly went at it, there was nothing any of them could do to stop the destruction. They might be able to help Loki overcome his adopted father by adding to his power, and even that was a slim chance. Regardless, there would be a path of death in their wake.

For the first time, Stephen Strange believed the Asgardians really were the gods they professed to be.

Loki threw one glance at his children, where furious eyes turned comforting for half a second, before he moved past them. When Loki walked through the empty space between them and the Asgardians, he seemed confident. Any fear he might have felt about approaching the father who ripped his family apart was well hidden. His long strides were sure, and he didn’t bother to spare a glance for the battle ready einherjar. Instead, he focused his gaze on Odin, who looked back with a stony face. Loki was over halfway there and someone decided that he was too close, because as one all the guards drew their swords.

The air shifted and the sudden the change sent them over the edge. Knives appeared in both of Loki’s hands, glowing green with magic. Barnes -along with half a dozen SHIELD agents and a number of Avengers- aimed his gun, probably at Odin himself. Spells were started and held by every magic user there. Strange prepared an unending portal spell, ready to throw it at the closest warrior. Odin didn’t even blink at the battle that was beginning to unfold in front of him. Instead, he seemed ready to watch the carnage without interfering. So much for any deals, it seemed. Odin came in bad faith and was apparently going to watch the attack. He would stand back and watch his soldiers harm his son and grandchildren, just as he had watched their wife and mother be murdered. Strange wondered if he’d try and see them dead this time, or if he would only try and imprison them again.

With his spell ready, Strange was determined to let neither of those things happen. Wong was one of the few honest to God friends he had, and he’d be damned if he let anyone hurt him, even if that someone was one of the strongest beings in this particular universe.

“ENOUGH!”

The yell -strong, commanding, harsh- boomed through the air, along with a tremor so strong it shook the ground. Most of them stumbled, and only the cloak and its ability to ignore the laws of gravity kept Strange on his feet. It threw the atmosphere out of focus and they were all left slightly stunned. At first Strange thought it was Odin who spoke, but he realized it hadn’t been a voice he’d heard with his ears. It had been in his mind, like when Wong had been a snake, and that gave him a pretty good idea who actually was.

“Enough,” when the word was repeated, it was no longer an angry yell. Instead, it was the sound of someone tired and ready for it to all just be done.

For whatever reason, they listened to him. None of them put away their various weapons, but they did lower them slightly. It was a standoff, at least for now. The new silence was broken by a harsh, dark cackle.

“Well at least now they’ll know where I get it from,” and that sound was Loki, snarling at Odin, “Here I was, led to believe you had agreed to the deal I offered, and yet here we are. You’ve brought your own small army who’s proven they’re willing to draw the first blood. And yet everyone assumes I’m the one who can’t be trusted.”

When Odin replied, he was unmoved by the accusations. His voice was calm and controlled, like he was discussing little more than the weather, “That wasn’t a deal Loki, but an ultimatum, and these men hardly equal an army. I brought far less than you did.”

Loki glared and spit out his next words, “I learned to negotiate at your knee Allfather. You taught me Asgard’s kind of diplomacy, and now I’ve offered it back to you.”

“You were always a quick study,” this time Odin’s voice wasn’t bland, but it was fond, “you learned your lessons well.”

For a moment, the rage vanished from Loki’s face, replaced by confusion. And like that, with one genuine sounding compliment, Loki was thrown off balance. It was stunning how easily Odin had been able to do it. Another version of power Odin had that Strange hadn’t anticipated coming into play- the fact that Odin was a manipulative bastard who was able to disarm his supervillain son with a few kind words. Strange would have considered it pathetic, if it wasn’t for the fact that even he bought just how genuine and loving the king’s words were. He didn’t believe a word of it, and he was almost convinced it was real. God he hoped he never had to deal with Asgard again once this was over.

Loki finally righted himself, but he didn’t summon the rage back. Maybe he couldn’t. He was borderline disgusted instead, “Now that’s something I would have benefited from hearing centuries ago.”

“Yes,” Odin agreed, placid again. He said it as a statement, not an admission of guilt.

The yo-yo of emotional responses was making Strange grit his teeth in frustration, and not only because it was making everything tenser. It was putting Loki on even more of a razor edge and making him even more volatile. Volatile Loki would blow this entire deal, and if he snapped, his three children would go for Odin’s throat. The king would take that as a declaration of war, and all the excuse he would need to do whatever he wanted. Maybe this was a part of Odin’s plan. If what Loki said in that article was correct, Odin didn’t like his self-proclaimed fiefdoms having ideas of their own. He sure as hell wouldn’t be pleased that lowly mortals thought to tell him what he could do with his grandchildren. 

God damnit Strange hated Asgard. Why couldn’t he just face villains with straight forward motivations again? Dormammu had killed him over and over but at least he hadn’t had to give himself a headache puzzling out what the dark being wanted.

“Are you here to kill them this time?” Loki finally said, and now he sounded almost broken. Damnit, Strange didn’t want to pity him, “Will you finally have them murdered like you did their mother?”

“Never,” Odin protested, and finally there was passion in his voice, “Despite what you say now, you are my son and they my grandchildren. You have no reason to believe me, but I promise you I would never let them come to harm.”

“Tell that to Narvi and Vali!” For the first time, Odin flinched at the statement. There was finally shame, and Strange prayed it was real. If it was real, it meant there was a chance this would actually end without anyone dying.

Instead of replying to that, of coming up with excuses for the inexcusable, Odin just ignored the accusation like it had never come up. He merely continued what he had been claiming before, “If I came to harm your children, I would not have brought your son. Can you at least trust that?”

“I can trust Sleipnir,” was Loki’s reply, “and I tire of this. Let me hear from him.”

With a short nod, Odin dismounted and gave his horse one pat on the neck before stepping away from him. The horse stepped out from Odin and his guards, and they could see Loki’s oldest in all his glory. Strange didn’t know a thing about horses, but this one looked like a majestic specimen, freaky legs included. He also had the physics defying ability to walk gracefully on eight legs. He was massive – he clearly was another child that took after Loki’s giant heritage- and strong looking, with a shiny black coat that matched Loki’s hair. He was wearing an elaborate saddle, gaudy with too much gold. When he kept coming, Strange could recognize Loki’s arrogance in the way the horse walked.

Excellent. Another Loki. That was all they needed.

“I should have just stayed home,” the doctor muttered to himself. If anyone heard him, they ignored it. Everyone was too busy watching the soap opera that was unfolding in front of them.

Loki waited for his son in the middle, confidence gone and twisting his hands in from of him. He looked nervous for the first time, and it only got worse the closer the horse got. When Sleipnir reached him, Loki gave him a very sad smile.

“Hello my son,” Loki said, his voice so loving that he’d win over at least half of the skeptical hold outs about his sincerity. Loki’s hand twisted and it began to raise, almost like he wanted to reach out to his child. He snapped it back to his side before Sleipnir probably even noticed it, for all anyone on this side of the crowd could. Strange cast a look over to the media and rolling cameras and knew that this was going to make the news. If Loki was faking it, which Strange was somehow convinced he wasn’t, he was damn good.

Loki hesitated for another second, before he stepped aside and out of the horse’s path. He swept an arm out, gesturing to his other children. It was a non-verbal signal to ignore him if he wanted, to go straight to his siblings. Maybe Loki’s claims of not actually wanting anything from his eldest were true. Without pause, and causing an obvious flinch on Loki’s part, the horse did just that. Loki hung his head and perhaps those were legitimate tears that seemed to be making his eyes glassy. Eventually the god looked after them, waiting for the reunion he’d threatened everyone into facilitating. Loki didn’t deserve sympathy and hadn’t done anything to earn it. Yet it was hard to look at someone that pathetic and not feel it, even for Stephen Strange.

Abruptly, the horse drew up short. He stopped and shifted in what could only be called nervously. He didn’t turn back, but be seemed to be waiting for something, or maybe trying to decide something. Finally, he must have done something, because Loki’s entire body snapped to attention as wide, wild eyes stared at his son. The god’s face scrunched up, like he was closely listening to something none of the rest of them could hear. Given Sleipnir’s telepathy, he probably was.

“Sel…” when Loki said it, his voice was full of such longing, was such a desperate, mournful sound. Tentatively, Loki approached him. This time he didn’t retract his hand and reached out to bury it in Sleipnir’s mane. He came around to stand before him again, and Loki leaned his forehead against the horse’s. Sleipnir whinnied and there were choked back tears in Loki’s voice when he whispered. It was so quiet that Strange could barely make it out, “I’m sorry Sleipnir. I’m so sorry…”

This was too personal, too private, to watch, so Strange looked away despite his better judgment. Instead he focused on the people around him, and eventually his eyes landed on Wong. Strange’s mouth fell open in shock when he got a good look at his friend. Wong was grinning. A full faced grin, one that made him look like a different person. He’d never seen that look before, and he honestly hadn’t thought Wong was capable of that much blatant emotion. It made Strange look back to where Loki and Sleipnir were still standing together, and looked at it from Wong’s point of view. This wasn’t just a deal that would save him from being thrown back down into the sea. This was his family knitting itself back together. For all that the world was focused on the safety and protection that went with this deal, it was more than that for the main players. This was their happiness standing in front of them, just within reach.

Ugh. This was getting too sickly sweet for him. They needed to finish this so he could forget he ever felt these warm and tingly feelings about any of them. Wong was his friend, but this was going too far.

“Go to your brothers and sister Sel,” Loki finally said, tipping his head towards the trio, “They’ve missed you.”

“Don’t you want to know my answer?” The horse asked.

To that, Loki simply shrugged, “You’re hardly leaving right away. I’ll worry about that later. Now go to your siblings,” He gave Sleipnir’s neck a small push, more of a joke than anything, “I have business with your grandfather.”

The horse hesitated before following his father’s command. When he reached them, it seemed all three of his siblings seemed to forget the danger they were in. Like she had with Barnes, Potts threw her arms around the horse’s neck and hung on tight. Wong moved next, running a hand down the horse’s neck and leaving it there. Barnes was grinning when he bumped his shoulder into the horse’s body while he said, “Hey Sel.”

Sleipnir sounded a little stunned when he said, “You’re all so much older now.”

Potts’s laugh was watery when she replied, “It’s been four hundred years Sel. Little brothers and sisters grow up too you know.”

“And so human looking,” he continued.

“Where was I going to hide otherwise? I didn’t want to end up a stuffed head on someone’s wall,” Barnes said.

They kept talking, voices going lower, and now Strange couldn’t hear what they were saying. Their faces seemed happy, at least for now. He doubted they would for long, with what was going to happen next. Loki took time to watch them, to smile with them, before he turned his complete attention to his father.

“Are you going to agree to the deal I’ve made with Midgard?”

“I will,” Odin confirmed, and a sigh of relief went through the gathered humans. There would be no war, and that was more than most had been expecting, “I’ve followed through with your demand to bring Sleipnir. I will make the oaths with you and afterwards sign the agreements with the representatives of Earth. Is that the answer you seek?”

“Frankly there’s far more questions I’d demand an answer to, but since this is the most pressing one, then yes, we can continue.”

“You can ask those questions, if you wish it,” Odin offered, to which Loki let out a harsh bark of laughter.

“I tried that once. You fell unconscious and left me to flounder! As you always did!” He sounded rather petulant, but if anyone deserved an excuse to be petulant right now, Strange conceded it was Loki.

“Then try again,” said Odin, and Strange wondered why he wasn’t insisting on a private audience to discuss this. For a man who loved his secrets, he was apparently very willing to air his dirty laundry for all of Earth to hear. Maybe he thought Loki would refuse to see him alone and was doing it any way he could, like Loki had done with Sleipnir. Like father, like son.

Loki said nothing, clearly battling himself to give into what was probably an emotional trap. Surely Loki knew better than to trust him…

“Why?”

“God damnit,” Strange groaned. Apparently, Loki hadn’t learned that lesson, despite everything Odin had done.

Odin answered without hesitation, “I would not leave a babe to die, no matter what manner of creature it was. That I recognized Laufey’s lines on you only made it so I didn’t give you to a childless couple to raise as their own. There were many ways to use you to gain greater control over Jotunheim. I meant to raise you as a ward, to be open about who you were. That plan was thrown away the moment your mother held you in her arms and fell in love. There was no other option than to truly make you ours. When we called you our son, it was no lie. You were ours and we loved you as such, even if it seems it wasn’t enough for you.”

As far as Strange could tell, Odin was telling the truth, including that barb at the end which still blamed Loki for everything. Loki noticed it too and glared. That explanation just pissed him off, and Odin probably hadn’t expected that. If this whole truth thing was an attempt to play to Loki’s tender emotions, it was a failure.

“I don’t care, not anymore,” if it was a lie, Loki hid it well, “Only why Angrboda and Sigyn are dead.”

“The Jotun-“ Odin started, but was quickly cut off.

“Angrboda!” Loki snapped, “Not the Jotun, or the giant, or the monster! Her name was Angrboda and I loved her!”

“Angrboda,” Odin corrected himself, and it was pretty clear he’d never bothered to say it before, “I regret her death, if that will give you any comfort.”

“It won’t and no you don’t.”

They needed to wrap this up, because the longer this battle of wills went, the jumpier each side was getting. The more Odin explained, the more furious his humanoid grandchildren looked. By this point it looked like Potts was literally holding Barnes back, and she wasn’t going to be making the effort much longer. Every time Loki snarled or disagreed, the grip the einherjar had on their weapons tightened.

“What I did to Angrboda, Sigyn, and your children was wrong. There were other paths to take to keep your heritage secret.”

Strange almost said ‘are you kidding me?’ out loud, and others actually did. Stark did it with a lot more profanity. He had never heard a more obvious thing said out loud, let alone with a straight face. How did a king who had ruled for thousands of years think that was a wise thing to say?

“Enough. I tire of this. Let’s end this. I have a jail cell waiting for me that’s preferable to this.”

“Loki…” Odin lost his words for a moment. Loki waited for his adopted father to finish, to offer the apologies he deserved. He was still glaring, but he was waiting. Whatever Odin meant to say, it never came. Loki didn’t look surprised, but he did deflate a little. Strange felt pity again and decided that Loki actually did deserve it.

“I’ll give my oath first Allfather,” Loki said, tired, “and if you don’t give yours afterwards, I will kill you and then burn Asgard to the ground,” his magic gathered around him, giving him a poison green aura that popped and crackled like embers burning in a fire, “I, Prince Loki-“

“Loki wait.” Despite himself, Loki once again paused. There was a hint of desperation in Odin’s words, something that had been lacking this whole time, “You can still come home.”

“Home? I had a home once, with Angrboda on Jotunheim, before you destroyed it and made me hate it. I’ve learned something since then- home is not a place, but a people. It’s the people in your life that make a home. Those people are my children and my home will be where they are. Are they to be welcomed back?” Odin’s tight-lipped silence said everything that needed to be said, “Then you offer me no home to go back to.”

For a moment, Strange saw who the god used to be, before he ran headfirst into villainy. He saw the loving younger brother Thor always spoke of so wistfully of in interviews. He saw the doting father Wong had briefly spoken of. This was the young man who had fallen in love with the enemy so deeply he loved her still. It was the Loki who he had been before the lies and awful choices, and it was…sad, knowing that man was gone. No matter how this turned out, that man could never come back, not after all he’d done.

Odin wouldn’t let it lie, and he tried again, “And if I were to ask on your mother’s behalf?” It was a low blow and one that Loki cringed from. Odin really was pulling out all the underhanded stops.

“Then I’d have you tell her I’m grateful for all the love and care she showed me as I grew, and that if she loves me still, she won’t ask again. You all have to let me go.”

Odin closed his eyes and nodded, and there was finally acceptance in his expression, “Then give me your oath.”

“I, Prince Loki Liesmith and Silvertongue, once of Asgard and Jotunheim, renounce all ties to Odin’s line. I forsake my titles and swear to never again set foot in the Realm Eternal, as long as Asgard swears to give up all claims of justice to myself and my children Jorgamund Lokison, Hela Lokidottir, and Fenrir Lokison,” the knife materialized in his hand again and he cut deep into his pinky. Blood welled up and he sent drops of it flying with a flick of his wrist, “Three times sworn on the blood of my fathers and mothers before me. May the Norns bear witness.”

The magic in the air was pulled taunt, like it could snap if the pull gave a little in any direction. It stayed there, like a held breath in the moments after diving into the water. It made Strange feel dizzy and sick, and he just wanted it to end. It wouldn’t until all parties fulfilled their oaths. If someone backed out now the kickback would possibly kill all the humans here.

Potts stepped up to her father’s side, and she didn’t shake when she came face to face with Odin, even though the last time she saw him was as soldiers dragged her away to Helheim while she screamed and begged him to let her stay. When she got to Loki, she leaned into his side for a moment, “I, Virginia Potts and Hela Lokidottir, Queen of Hel and CEO of Stark Industries, daughter of Loki and Angrboda, renounce all rights and ties to Odin’s line. I forsake the titles of Asgard and swear to never again set foot in the Realm Eternal, as long as Asgard swears to give up all claims to justice to myself, my father Loki Silvertongue, and my brothers Jorgamund Lokison and Fenrir Lokison,” She had a knife of her own and did as her father had, “Three times sworn on the blood of my fathers and mother before me. May the Norns bear witness.”

Those were quite the titles that Potts gave, and he heard Barnes mutter ‘show off’ before he took his place, with significantly less fancy titles.

“I, James Buchanan Barnes, Prince Fenrir Lokison, sergeant in the US Army and Howling Commando, son of Loki and Angrboda, renounce all rights and ties to Odin’s line. I forsake the titles of Asgard and swear to never again set foot in the Realm Eternal, as long as Asgard swears to give up all claims of justice to myself, my father Loki Silvertongue, my brother Jorgamund Lokison, and sister Hela Lokidottir,” he used his spear to draw blood, “Three times sworn on the blood of my fathers and mothers before me. May the Norns bear witness.”

The magic didn’t pull as tightly as when Loki and Potts made their declarations, given Barnes’s lack of magic save that which came from being the child of a god. They still felt it combine with the others and carried the same promises.

When Wong took his turn, there were even less titles offered, “I, Wong and Prince Jorgamund Lokison, master of the mystical arts,” Strange snorted at the stealing of his phrase, “and guardian of Kamar-Taj, son of Loki and Angrboda, renounce all rights and ties to Odin’s line. I forsake all titles of Asgard and swear to never again set foot in the Realm Eternal, as long as Asgard swears to give up all claims of justice to myself, my father Loki Silvertongue, my brother Fenrir Lokison, and my sister Hela Lokidottir,” the blood was drawn by the fangs Wong shapeshifted to have, “Three times sworn on the blood of my mothers and fathers before me. May the Norns bear witness.”

The magic was complete on their side, and when Strange breathed it in, it stuck in his throat, nearly choking him. It was up to Odin now, to complete it fully or let it explode.

“I, Odin Borson,” the king said, keeping his eyes on Loki, who stared right back, “King of Asgard, accept the oaths freely offered. Asgard gives up all claims of justice to Midgard for my son Loki Odinson,” he said the title fiercely, perhaps a way to make Loki understand that he would always consider the God of Mischief his son, “and my grandchildren Jorgamund Lokison, Fenrir Lokison, and Hela Lokidottir, as long as they never again step foot in the Realm Eternal,” he used his spear, just as Barnes had, “Three times sworn on the blood of my fathers and mothers before me. May the Norns bear witness.”

The magic buildup didn’t release with a dramatic wave, but a sigh of relief. The pressure of it was all gone, and Strange was glad about that most of all. Coming in second was the fact that they actually succeeded. Odin no longer had a hand in the fate of his grandchildren and Loki would be their willing prisoner. There would be no war over them. He wasn’t the only one who was so blatantly stunned.

“Damn,” Stark said, and Strange turned to take in the shocked look on the billionaire’s face, “That actually worked.”

The tableau in front of them hadn’t moved, even after the magic bound them. They all seemed to be frozen, Asgard and those who had forsaken it. Strange wondered what they were thinking. Were they also shocked that it had been so easy, that Odin had just let them go? Or maybe, he thought, it wasn’t so easy after all. He remembered what it was like to finally give up on a part of your life, to let it all go. No matter how badly everything had fallen apart, they had all had lives on Asgard, had formed a part of themselves there. Loki had spent most of his life there, had considered it home for nearly a thousand years. Even his children, who probably would have preferred to watch Asgard burn, had some good memories there. It was where the only memorial to their stepmother and brothers rested. It had to hurt, knowing these times were officially over. There was no going back now. Strange wanted to ask Wong if he wanted a drink and to talk, even if that would be awkward as hell.

When it seemed like the staring contest would never end, a human from the dignitary side cleared their throat, “Excuse me Your Majesty,” It was the head of the UN, a man who was not hiding his feelings of being intimidated, “Since you’re done here, can we go on with our business?”

Odin glared at him and he withered under his look. It made Strange doubt the little sincerity the king had shown in the past five minutes. It sure seemed much more like Odin was just angry his attempts at manipulation had failed. It was disarming just how impossible it was to tell. The glare turned calm and he nodded his assent, “Yes,” and he made it sound like he was doing them a favour, “Lead the way.”

“I’ve made my decision,” Honestly, Strange had forgotten about the horse until Sleipnir made his declaration into the drained silence.

They all turned at the abrupt statement. True emotions settled on their faces, and the mix of emotions were wide ranging. There was wistful sadness (his siblings), downright dread (Loki), self-assurance (Odin), and varying degrees of worry about how Loki was going to react when his oldest walked away (everyone else). That’s why, when Sleipnir gave his answer, they were all genuinely stunned.

“I’m going to stay.”

There was a legitimate gasp that ran through half the crowd, and Loki made a sound like a dying man being offered an eleventh-hour cure. Strange honestly hadn’t seen that coming, and he was pretty sure no one else had either.

“Sel…” Loki whispered, stunned.

He wasn’t the only one to say the horse’s name. Odin said it as well, and he was shocked in the completely opposite way. There was grief in his voice.

“Sleipnir…”

The horse looked back, and his voice was kind, “Not forever Grandfather, but for now. I swear an oath of my own, that if you call on me, I will return. But it’s as my father said- my siblings have missed me. I wish to know them again, and I can’t do that from Asgard.”

It didn’t make sense to Strange, that Sleipnir could so clearly love his grandfather without the bitterness that Loki loved Odin with. He should be as messed up as Loki was, but he didn’t seem to be. Strange couldn’t understand how this family worked, and he really didn’t want to try. He’d leave it to the therapist Loki was now obligated to see.

“I…” Odin said, and then cleared his throat, “Of course. This is your choice, and Asgard will always be waiting for you.”

That was even easier, though Loki had admitted that Odin effortlessly loved and cared for his oldest grandchild. Perhaps this was one actual act of selflessness that Odin was capable of. He hadn’t bothered with his other grandchildren, had tried to argue Loki back to him, but he let Sleipnir go. Maybe it was only because the horse had promised to go back someday.

“Of course it will,” Sleipnir replied, “and I will be angry if you go into battle without me.”

“I would never,” Odin said with a small smile, which quickly disappeared, “I’ll come to see you before I return.”

“Your majesty?” the man tried to get his attention again.

“Yes,” Odin said, turning sharply and signaling his warriors to follow, “let us go.” The humans who were involved in negotiations began to gather and leave towards the assembled tents off in the distance.

Strange looked away from the Asgardians and to the family reunion. When he began to speak, Sleipnir had gone to stand beside his father. Barnes was the first one to move. He hugged the horse’s neck. Potts threw one arm around Sleipnir’s neck and the other around Loki, who was pulled in towards them. Wong joined them in the hug, showing more overt emotion than any mortal had ever seen from him. Loki stiffened for a moment, before he melted into his children’s embrace.

For the first time in four hundred years, Loki’s family was together.

Just before the group of Asgardians could follow the human officials, Odin hesitated. Slowly, he turned back to look at where his son and grandchildren stood together. His face was carefully blank for a moment, before his eyes softened. When Odin spoke, it was not the commanding voice of a king, but a tired man.

“Loki.”

The trickster’s body straightened and tensed before he looked back. His face was even blanker than Odin’s had been. He found himself waiting for his adopted father to speak what would probably be the last words they’d ever say to each other.

“I wish you joy my son.”

The effect hit Loki like a gut punch. He took a half step back and bent slightly, like it was a physical blow. His face was completely open for them all to see. It was a mix of confusion, disbelief, and a quick flash of desperate longing. It was the face of someone who had spent his life wanting to hear those words and now having them, didn’t know how to deal with them.

From everything Strange had heard and read, he completely believed almost everything done on Odin’s part had been some level of manipulation. He might have some level of affection for his son, but you didn’t do half the things he did to someone you love. Yet in that moment, watching them, he honestly couldn’t tell if Odin’s goodbye was one last twist of the knife or a last-ditch effort to make some sort of peace. The pragmatist in him said it was the former, but it was unnerving just how hard it was to tell. It made Loki’s daddy issues make a lot more sense.  
For a moment, it looked as though Loki would make some sort of reply, but eventually he went with a jerky nod instead, before turning back around at Wong putting a hand on his shoulder. Odin looked at them for half a second longer, before looking away and carrying on. With that it was done.

“Father,” Wong said, drawing Loki’s attention back, “Are you alright?”

“I…” Loki was at a loss of words, “I think I will be.”

“Thank God,” Strange muttered. Maybe that meant Loki would stay in the prison they’d made.

“Tell me about it,” It was Stark who came to stand beside him, “it is ready, right?”

Strange threw a half glare at the other man, “Of course. Is it ready on your end?” It was a mix of Strange’s magic and Stark’s technology that would keep Loki tucked away.

“Yep. Do you think he’ll actually stay there?”

Strange watched them all, the way Loki was smiling at his children while they bickered about the right way to take their brother’s saddle off with all those extra buckles and straps and Sleipnir called them all ridiculous.

“For them, I think he will,” he finally replied.

“God I hope so. It’ll break Pep’s heart if he breaks this deal and makes a run for it.”

Odin and his warriors gone, all except one. The Robin Hood look alike stood there before coming towards them. Strange had a guess he was one of the friends Thor always mentioned in interviews, though he couldn’t remember any of the names. All of them tensed the closer he came, especially when it was clear the other man was doing his best to look as non-threatening as possible. The non-threatening posture didn’t stop Barnes from growling, “What do you want?” when he reached them.

The man raised his hands in surrender, “Peace Fenrir. I’m merely here to collect your brother’s saddle and bridal, unless he’d like to keep them to remember Asgard by.”

“Take them,” the horse spoke, “They will be there for when I return one day.”

Both items were finally on the ground at their feet, but the man didn’t take them just yet. Instead, he pulled something out of his tunic and held it out to Loki. They all tensed, but he dismissed their fear by clearly showing what he held. There were three envelopes. They were letters, Strange guessed.

“One from the Allmother and two from Thor. One is for you and the other for Dr. Foster. He asks if you’d see this last one to her, but will understand if you won’t,” Loki looked at those envelopes like they were poison, and it made the man’s tone -already calm and friendly- gentle, “Take them or not, my Prince, or I’ll leave them with your allies in case you change your mind. Neither expects a reply,” he paused, “and I believe they expect you to burn them, but both felt they had to try.”

“I’m not your prince. Try what?” Loki finally snarled, hands clenching at his side, “To convince me I’m wrong once again?”

“You’ve been my prince for a thousand years and oath or not, that won’t change,” the other man replied softly, “and to apologize, at least for Thor. The Allfather meant to keep what exactly you told the reporter between him and the spy who told him of it. Yet a full copy managed to make itself into Thor’s room,” he smiled at the shocked look on Loki’s face, “Like magic,” Strange would guess Amora at this point, “I’m not going to try and sway you, but whatever else, Thor finally understands. You might be right to claim Asgard will never change, but some of its people at least want to try to.”

Abruptly, Loki snatched the letters out of the man’s hands, only to automatically shove them into the pocket dimension Strange was still trying to track down and break into (with no luck). The God of Mischief looked guilty as he took them and quite obviously avoided looking at his children when he did. It was probably best, so he didn’t see the looks on their faces- Wong frowned, but Potts and Barnes couldn’t hold back their angry expressions as their father accepted the potential olive branches.

“Why?” Loki asked.

“Thor-“ the blonde began, but Loki cut him off with a sharp shake of his head.

“No, why you?”

He hesitated for a long time, clearly struggling to find a response. Finally, he cast his eyes down and spoke softly, “You said once that I was the only other one of us who figured out what caution was and why it was required. It hasn’t been caution for a long time, but fear. I’m the only warrior who dreads finding themselves in Valhalla,” he looked back up at Loki, “because if I find myself in those halls, I’ll have to face her.”

Understanding blossomed on Loki’s face, and he eventually nodded. Something passed between the two men, though neither had to say anything else. The man finally bent down and picked up the saddle. After a beat, Loki helped him to get a better grip on the saddle and then added the bridle.

Strange, along with everyone else, was left feeling more than a little off balance by the way this interaction was going. It was…sad, and not in the twisted misery way that Odin had left in his wake. It looked to the Sorcerer Supreme that this was Loki making some sort of peace, but he couldn’t believe it would be that easy, not with Loki.

“If I hear any threats against any of you, from the lowest servant to the king himself, I will send word to warn you.”

“Will you?” understanding or not, Loki was doubtful.

“I will help you defend them in whatever way is necessary, as I should have done without pause four hundred years ago. If you need me, I will not fail again.”

“You admit failure? That’s not like you.”

The man’s voice was harsh when he barked out his next words, and all that venom was directed at himself, “You were my friend and I loved her. Failure is too kind a word for my actions. Perhaps if I do this, I’ll be able to look her in the eye if I ever find my way to her again.”

Well that was one mystery solved. Strange wondered if the Asgardian knew that Loki had kept the identity of Sigyn’s lover secret to protect him from repercussions, of if he just didn’t give a damn if people figured it out, potential punishment or not. There was a good chance that at least some of the media had picked up on this conversation, and everyone else around their little group certainly had. From the genuinely shocked faces, each of them had figured it out as well. He doubted it would stay hidden, not with that many SHIELD agents who owed Asgard no loyalty, overhearing. Strange wondered if it was some sort of penance on his part, and then dismissed it. From every interaction Strange had had with them, he doubted Asgardians were capable of not being self-serving.

There wasn’t anything left for him to say, so the man nodded once more. He took a moment to focus on Potts, who straightened but still looked uncomfortable,“That shade of red,” he said, wistful, “it looks lovely your Majesty.”

Potts touched her hair. She looked surprised, but did say, “Thank you Fandral.”

Fandral addressed them all again, “Farewell,” he focused on Loki, “Whatever happens from here, you deserve whatever happiness comes to you,” he left then, but didn’t go to join Odin. Instead, he returned to the bifrost site, called for Heimdall, and then was gone in the pillar of light.

It was Barnes who broke the silence, “Sigyn had awful taste.” It succeeded in breaking the solemness, whether he meant to or not.

“Given the other choices, she could have done much worse,” Wong replied.

“They do call him dashing,” Potts shrugged.

“You’re only saying that because he complimented your hair,” Barnes shot back.

“I like Fandral,” Sleipnir declared, “He always brought me sugar cubes.”

“Really Sel? Is that all it takes? Did you hear that Dad? Take note.”

“Enough,” Loki told them, “Regardless, it was her choice, and he’s the only Aesir who’s ever apologized.”

Perhaps there’d be one or two apologies in those letters Loki had put away. Strange wondered if he’d actually open them, and what he’d do if he did. Unless Loki reacted to it by lashing out, it was no longer his problem. He was as done as he could be after this, and he refused to let himself be curious about Loki.

“So welcome to Earth,” Stark walked up to the family, “I’m Tony Stark and the love of your sister’s life,” Potts rolled her eyes and Stark just grinned when she allowed him to put an arm around her anyway, “This group behind me is a bunch of people you’ll get to meet later, but the only ones you really need to pay attention to are the blonde in the red, white, and blue, and the guy with the cape, since they’re your brothers’ besties.”

Strange could have objected, but as asinine as the term was, it was true. Not that he had any intention of announcing that out loud.

“Does he always talk like this?” Sleipnir asked Potts, but not in a particularly nasty way. It did make Barnes snicker and Loki snort.

“Yep,” Stark said cheerfully, “So I figure you staying deserves a celebration. Asgard does feasts, right? So how about that. I just need to know if you’re going to be a horse or human-shaped like Bucky. I need to know if I should get some wheat and a stable built.”

“Human, I suppose,” Sleipnir replied slowly, “It would be easier, wouldn’t it?”

“Take it from the human-shaped animal,” Barnes said, “it’s easier. Annoying sometimes, but mortals tend to shoot animals they think are threats.”

“They’d think I’m a threat? Surely they’d know who I am. I have eight legs,” His voice said he doubted the general intelligence of humanity. There was Loki’s arrogance again.

“Yeah, but you’re a giant and people attack first and ask questions later. And it’s not even that so much but being Dad’s kid…” Barnes trailed off awkwardly.

“Ah.”

Strange had heard that Potts and Barnes had gotten hate mail and threats because of who their father was. If Wong had an address they could send mail to, he’d have gotten them as well. It was unfair but expected. Being so obviously Loki’s son wouldn’t do the horse any favours, and staying in his true form would mark him instantly. Being in human form would had least mean identifying him would require a second glance. Loki glared at the reminder that humans (probably ‘puny mortals’ in his mind) had the audacity to threaten his children. Strange wondered why none of those people had died in a ‘mysterious accident’. Though Loki was intelligent enough to know that’d make it worse, Strange was just surprised his mean streak hadn’t gotten the best of him.

They were still talking about Sleipnir’s transformation, “What will I look like?”

“You have a choice in it,” Loki said, “think of a person you’d like to resemble and then the magic will twist its way around the image to make it suit your personality.”

“Is that why Fenrir looks like that Elf prince he always fancied?”

Barnes sputtered and flushed red, while Rogers perked up in excitement at the comment.

“Elf prince, huh?”

“Shut up Steve!”

Loki looked on in amusement, “I never realized it, but I do see the resemblance now. How adorable.”

“Is it too late to go back into chains?” Barnes groaned, “I hate you all.”

“It does explain why you like Lord of the Rings so much,” Rogers went on, grinning at the discomfort his ribbing was creating.

“Can we please go back to who Sel wants to be a clone of? Please?”

“Very well,” Loki was smirking, and it was like all his turmoil from earlier had faded away when the last Asgardian was out of sight, or else he deserved an Oscar for faking it, “Are you ready Sleipnir?”

“Yes.”

“Stay still, and I’d advise closing your eyes. I’d suggest someone conjure something to cover himself with while I gather my power, unless he’d rather make his debut into Midgard naked.”  
It was one of their sorcerers that made the long coat appear and walked it up to them. Loki thanked her politely and Wong took it. She said something to Wong before going back to her spot.

Loki’s eyes began to glow his magical shade of green, eventually illuminating his face in an eerie light. It spread, falling from his eyes like tears, running down his chin, then his shoulders, until it covered his entire body. He lifted his hands, and the aura turned into tentacle-like forms that wrapped around Sleipnir’s body. Strange had never seen anything like it, so he reached out and touched the magic with his own. Like it had been weeks ago, it was cold. Not bitterly, but like waking up on the first morning after a temperature drop, when frost first appears on the ground. It was chaotic, unlike the magic any sorcerer on Earth had. It was sharper now, more controlled, and it gave him the same feeling as when he had been performing incisions as a surgeon. When the magic engulfed the horse, if finally began to glow as Loki had warned them it would. It was neon, and Strange could only watch for a moment before his eyes began to burn and he had to look away. Loki’s magic burned as well, so he let it go too.

Only when the glow was gone did he open his eyes again, only to see that they had all disappeared. Strange felt panic for a moment, before he felt the telltale sign of the mirror dimension coating the air. Wong must have summoned it for privacy. They appeared again less than a minute later, the horse replaced with a man and already covered in a coat. Strange studied him. Human Sleipnir was tall and broad, built like an Asgardian warrior. The next thing he noticed was that despite some small differences -longer, straighter hair, more square features, darker complexion-, he looked like Loki. They had the same hair colour and eyes, and the God of Mischief was in those features. It was obvious who Sleipnir had chosen his body inspiration for.

Loki knew it too. The open awe and love made that obvious, “You didn’t have to…”

Sleipnir gave a jerky shrug, the motion new and awkward to him, “I’ve resembled you my whole life. It’d be odd to change that now,” It was clear he was embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it, so Loki dropped it.

“It’s a great look on you. Very suave,” Stark said, his suit gone and hand in hand with Potts. Rogers was shoulder to shoulder with Barnes and Wong stepped back a few paces to stand beside Strange.

“That was rude,” his friend informed him, referring to Strange touching his father’s magic without having to say so. It was because Strange already knew it.

“Yes, but it let him show off. He won’t mind.”

Wong’s brief expression showed he agreed.

“Why aren’t you up there for the family reunion?” Strange asked.

“It’s crowded right now, and I need to know everything is ready.”

Strange sighed, “Stark already asked that and the answer is yes. I’m not incompetent you know,” Wong looked like he might apologize, but Strange just sighed again, “I get it. It’s family. Yes, his cell is ready. The wards are in place to stop him from using powerful magic inside and Stark’s technology will stop him from using brute strength to get out. The personal items he’s bringing have been scanned and approved, and he’s already given any magical items he had in his possession,” Though he doubted Loki would hand over his most powerful items. They were more than likely hidden away in that frustrating pocket dimension of his. He’d just give enough to satisfy them, and it irritated Strange to no end, “As long as your father goes without a fight, there should be no problems.”

“He will,” Wong said, eyes not leaving his family. Strange believed him.

Stark finished up whatever he was saying, and Sleipnir had a reply, “Thank you.” Strange wondered what Stark had said, and Wong must have guessed that fact.

“Tony offered Sel a room at the Avengers compound.”

Keeping him close to Loki and Barnes -who lived at and was about to live at- was probably a great idea. Having them close by would keep Loki behaving and help the former horse adjust. He saluted Stark for his idea.

Despite how intimate the conversation was, they weren’t alone. The agents and allies had begun to disperse, but the media was still there, yelling questions and straining forward. None of the reporters could get close enough to bother any of them, save one. Christine Everhart was able to breeze past the agents guarding the perimeter, tape recorder in hand but not on. She walked up to them, and Strange saw she had a kind smile on her face, far from the cunning one like he would have expected from a reporter.

“Congratulations,” She told the entire family when she reached them, and it was clear she meant it. The group showed their thanks with a flash of a smile, a nod, or a quiet ‘thank you’, and the reporter turned to Loki specifically, “How does freedom feel?”

“Freedom Ms. Everhart?” Loki’s tone was teasing, not biting. The two had apparently honest to God bonded at some point, “Surely you’re aware I’m about to be carted off to prison.”

“That’s not the type of freedom I’m talking about Mr. Silvertongue.”

He chuckled, “But of course. And to answer your question, I’m not quite sure yet. Perhaps the question is better left for another time.”

She shook her tape recorder, “Can I get a quote for now?”

“I’m grateful to everyone who helped this happen, you especially. Midgard had no reason to aid me in any way, and yet many people did. They could have tried to find a way around my deal, but your officials didn’t.”

Everhart clicked off her recorder, “You know, I think you actually mean at least half of that.”

“You wound me Ms. Everhart.”

“I’m sure,” she said, and something caught her eye behind them. “When you’re ready for your next interview, give me a call.” She began to walk away, and Strange turned to see what she had caught sight of. There was Fury coming towards them, and Strange wondered if he could leave yet.

“Shouldn’t you be in negotiations?” Barnes said when the director of SHIELD reached them. 

“That’s for the politicians to handle and I’m not a politician. You have caused me a headaches worth of paperwork,” Fury informed Sleipnir with a half weary sigh. He sounded more like a put-upon boss than the head of an international security organization.

“I have most of it filled out and ready to file back in my office. All they need is Sel’s signature,” Potts said quickly, and raised her chin at the raised eyebrows, “I wanted to have it ready, just in case.”

“Well done Hela,” Loki complimented.

“As efficient as always Ms. Potts,’ Fury said, “I’m sure you’ll let our legal department take a look at it before you go to file it.”

“Of course,” She replied, smile pleasant but also razor sharp. It was a fierce combination on her, “As long as you agree to hand them back to my legal team afterwards to make sure everything is the exact same as when I sent them over to you.”

If Fury took offense at her implication, he didn’t show it. He was probably used to blatant mistrust. You didn’t get so far in a spy organization by being trustworthy.

“Well let’s go get this done,” the director said, “One of you want to give us the shortcut?” He asked either Wong or Strange.

“I’ll take you,” Wong replied.

“I’m coming too,” Stark cut it, “No offense Fury, but I trust you about as far as I can throw you suitless.”

“And here I thought this little exercise would have cleared up your trust issues,” Fury replied sardonically. Loki looked more than a little amused, and Fury glared at him, “Don’t you start. I want your ass in a jail cell in the next half hour or we’re going to have problems.”

Loki looked like he wanted to snark, but Barnes elbowed him and he cleared his throat instead, “Of course Director.”

“Father,” Potts looked back, “should we?”

“Go,” Loki replied, “arrange your files. Get it done sooner rather than later, and then rest. Tomorrow we’ll all see each other. You know where I’ll be.”

Potts hugged Loki, Barnes, and Sleipnir before she passed through the portal Wong opened. Fury and Stark went next, and Strange saw a well-organized office on the other side. Wong went last. He took time to nod to Strange in gratitude. Strange quirked a smile and nodded back. He thought he saw a quick smile in return as Wong was turning.

“Tomorrow,” he said to his father.

“Tomorrow,” Loki agreed, and then Wong walked through and closed it behind him.

It was only then that Loki turned to Strange. He was, as always, smirking. It set Strange’s teeth on edge.

“Doctor,” Loki was nonchalant as he casually held his hands in front of him, as though waiting for handcuffs, “I believe you have a prison prepared for me.”

Strange couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Loki’s overblown drama. Honestly, how could this drama queen be one of the most magically powerful beings in this dimension?

“Really?” Strange didn’t have to say anything else for Loki to know where his exasperation was coming from. It just made the god grin.

“But of course. Director Fury did give me a time limit, and I mustn’t test his patience,” the ‘yet’ was implied.

Strange was beginning to wonder if it was even worth keeping Loki caged, because it was clearly a joke to him, and it wasn’t all bravado. Strange didn’t want to play Loki’s games, especially if the god became bored.

“What am I to do now?” Sleipnir asked, suddenly looking nervous without the rest of his family members surrounding him. It was a bit disconcerting, after seeing the sheer confidence he had had as a horse. Strange wondered how long until the horse regretted the transformation- being human wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

“If I may,” Strange wouldn’t admit it, but the sudden voice behind him made him jump, along with everyone else. Even the cape twitched as they whirled around. Agent Coulson was standing so close that they should have heard him coming. The agent was even better at that than Wong, and he didn’t even have magic to aid him. That was vaguely terrifying, especially with the harmless, placid smile on his face, “We have a tent up for breaks. We’ll find clothes for you while you wait for the king to finish.”

Sleipnir looked over to his father for guidance, which Loki gave, “He’s trustworthy,” high praise from the God of Lies, “He protected Hela from the beginning.” Apparently, that was all it took.

“And he’s not going to do anything to let Steve down,” Barnes muttered to his brother, just quiet enough that Coulson probably won’t hear, “He’s his biggest fan.”

Sleipnir snorted with a small headshake, the movement equine and strange on a human body, “Very well. Thank you…”

“Phil Coulson,” the agent said, “Agent Phil Coulson.”

“Thank you Son of Coul,” Sleipnir held himself up regally.

Barnes sighed, “Yeah, that’s not how last names work here anymore.”

“Really? How odd.”

“Mortals always have been rather uncultured,” Loki replied, voice implying many unpleasant things.

The look on Coulson’s face didn’t change, but the glint in his eyes told Strange the agent really wanted to taze Loki. If the Sorcerer Supreme remembered correctly, the god had stabbed him during his original invasion attempt. Loki didn’t seem to be in any way apologetic, and figured he had some well-deserved revenge coming his way. Given the agreements that were in place, Strange doubted it would hurt, but God he hoped it frustrated the hell out of Loki.

“Nah,” Barnes waved his father’s comment away, “they just decided last names based on your dad’s first name would get confusing. No offense Dad.”

‘You may have noticed I’ve cast off both my fathers’ names to choose my own. No offense is taken Mr. Barnes.”

“Barnes? Did you choose a name after a barn?”

“What? No!” The man in question protested, “Why am I the one everyone is picking on?”

“You’re the youngest Buck. I think that’s how it’s supposed to work.”

“While I’m sure that catching up is going well,” Coulson spoke again, “Mr. Liesmith was about to go with Doctor Strange. If you’ll come with me Mr. Lokison.”

“I’ll see you tonight Father,” Sleipnir said, “Hela’s consort has told me I will be staying close to you.”

“I look forward to it,” Loki at peace was a strange sight, but it somehow suited him in this moment, “We’ll…talk…”

Sleipnir took a step to follow Coulson, only to pitch forward the minute one foot was off the ground. He gave an undignified yelp as his arms pinwheeled to keep his balance. Barnes was able to catch him, but barely.

Sleipnir’s eyes were as wide as saucers when he looked down, “Wha…what?” He sounded horrified at his own clumsiness. Given how graceful he had been as a horse, feeling horrified wasn’t all that surprising.

“Yeah, two legs takes some getting used to. It’ll take a bit,” Barnes informed him with a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

Sleipnir tried to take another step, only to wobble again, “How do you all do this?” He exclaimed in frustration.

“You get used to it,” Barnes replied, “it only took me a few days.”

“Days!”

“So it looks like I’m going to stay here and teach Sel how to walk,” Barnes said, “Steve, can you?”

“I’ll go with them,” the Captain replied, and Strange realized he’d have another guest traveling with him and Loki. He wasn’t going to complain- if Loki decided to fight back, having someone who could physically go toe-to-toe with him would be helpful.

Sleipnir was still grumbling and looking humiliated. Loki took pity on him, “Tell me Agent, which of these places do you plan to take my son?” Coulson pointed it out, and Loki nodded, “I’m going to teleport you both there. Prepare yourselves.”

“Wait!” Barnes left his brother standing there to jump back over to Loki and hug him. Loki was taken off guard for a moment, before he folded his son into his embrace and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. Barnes mumbled something into Loki’s shoulder, and Loki replied with, “I love you too, my little ulfr.” 

Strange looked over to Rogers, wondering how he’d take in the scene. He was smiling, eyes glimmering in possible tears. Coulson looked slightly moved, and Strange just gave up trying to convince himself it wasn’t heartwarming.

They broke apart a moment later, and Loki twisted his wrist, and then both Barnes and Sleipnir were gone. Coulson, however, was still there. The agent just grit his teeth and began to walk over.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Rogers told the god, “He’s a good man and he can make your life hell.”

“Of course,” Loki replied, a little bit of madness and chaos in his eyes, “that’s the fun of it.”

“You know that’s the kind of thing Bucky would say before he did something stupid.”

“Fenrir is like me in many ways. Quite terrifying, isn’t it?”

“A little,” Rogers replied, clearly surprising Loki with his honesty.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and then turned his attention to Strange, “Shall we continue from where we were cut off?”

Strange opened a portal and was quietly thrilled at Rogers’s look of awe at his magic. Loki just looked bored, which made Strange glower at him.

“Gentlemen,” he waited for them to enter. Rogers did after a brief hesitation and Loki took a few moments to study the functioning magic before he did. When he closed it on the other side, they were standing in a plain, well-lit hallway. There was a door at the end with boxes piled beside it. Loki took note of their location and the complicated lock on the door and commented.

“Ah. You cannot get in through magic means as well.”

“Magic can’t get in or out of the room,” no teleporting for Loki, “the magic you use inside will stay trapped there, so don’t do anything explosive.”

“Noted.”

“I’ll go put the code in, so just…”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Stay here so I don’t see whatever undoubtedly ironic password Stark has programed into my prison. Go do your job Captain. I’m sure the Doctor can keep hold of me for a few moments.”

There was a bit of abashed look on Rogers’s face, and Strange realized it was a common reaction for those directly under the god’s sarcasm.

After Rogers had gone a few paces, Strange begrudgingly filled the silence, “The transformation you did on your son. It was impressive.”

“I know,” Loki smirked.

Strange was going to strangle the bastard. Before he could act on the impulse, the door clicked and swung open. He noticed the glint in Loki’s eyes, and realized, “You were counting.”

“Ten digits,” Loki confirmed, “it’ll be fun solving the riddle of what they are. Stark might actually pose a challenge.”

“To try and escape?”

“Because I love riddles and am easily bored. Lately when I’ve been bored, I blow things up. Surely you don’t want that anymore Wizard?”

“Sorcerer,” he growled, “Now get in the damn room.”

Loki went, chuckling. The moment he stepped through the threshold, the laughter was cut off. Loki swayed, hand going to his head to deal with dizziness. He paled and swallowed thickly as Strange’s wards closed in around him. Loki closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath before he straightened back up. This time it was Strange smirking at the look of nausea on Loki’s face.

“Excellent work,” Loki managed to croak out.

“I know,” when Strange parroted the words back, Loki couldn’t even muster a glare.

“Are you alright?” Rogers asked in concern.

“Fine Captain,” Loki decided posturing was less important than sitting before he fell over, “my magic just has to adjust to the new constraints. It’ll pass soon enough.”

“Would some water help?”

“Why are you being so nice?” Loki asked suspiciously, and Strange had to agree with the sentiment, “You do understand my son will love you regardless.”

Rogers cleared his looked and looked around the room to avoid eye contact, “I’m showing you the lowest bar of decency. You’ve turned yourself in and become our prisoner, so I owe you that. Yeah, you’re Bucky’s dad, but we’re not actually…”

In a comic moment, Loki looked at Strange with an expression that said ‘can you believe this man actually believes what he’s saying?’, and Strange returned it. Because who was Rogers kidding that he and Barnes weren’t a thing. People not in love with each other didn’t stare at each other adoringly whenever they’re seen together.

“Be that as it may,” Loki took pity on Rogers and changed the subject, “I appreciate but decline the offer. All I need to do is rest for a bit.”

“Right,” Rogers looked to be at a loss now that he had nothing to fuss over, “How about I move your boxes in while you do that?” He heeded Loki’s harsh warning of ‘don’t drop anything’ and went to work.

“You’re still here?” Loki looked back to Strange in a bored way.

“Just making the sure the wards don’t make you kneel over from magic suppression,” he couldn’t help but add, “Douchebag,”

“Why Doctor, I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t. I do care how badly everyone will react if you die in SHIELD custody,” even if they managed to keep Loki’s children from destroying everything, Asgard would rain down holy hell, oaths or not. Thor would never just let that happen.

“How kind.”

He’d be leaving the moment he was sure there’d be no lasting effects on Loki. Strange gave it thirty minutes, tops, and then he was wiping his hands of the whole thing. When Loki didn’t reply, his face twisted in a condescending look. Strange wasn’t going to play Loki’s little games, now or ever. Loki looked around him, his face scrunched, “How…bland.”

The room was one room plus a small bathroom. There was a small kitchenette, a table, two chairs, a couch, and a single bed pushed in the corner. It was windowless and void of colour, and far more than Loki deserved.

“You should be in a six by eight foot cell. I wouldn’t complain if I were you!” Strange snapped. He’d heard Loki had tried to argue that he should really just be allowed to stay in his magically altered penthouse, and couldn’t believe the gall of a mass murderer trying to say he should get more than he was already being given. Then again, this was Loki. Of course he had the gall.

“Once you get some paint on the walls and your stuff up, it’ll be fine,” Rogers pointed it out when he set down the fifth and final box, “Pepper said something about turning painting into a family project. She’s pretty determined to make up for lost time.”

“I don’t know how we’ll all fit,” Loki sounded too dramatic, but there was affection coating it, “but I’m sure it’ll be delightful.” That wasn’t even sarcasm. Loki looked at Rogers, and Strange wondered what he was thinking, or most likely planning.

“The top box Captain. There’s something I’m sure you’d enjoy.”

He looked confused, but Rogers did as he said. When he saw what Loki was talking about, he laughed, “Is that?”

“Fenrir? Yes.”

Rogers showed Strange what he was holding. It was a picture frame with a picture of a fluffy black puppy playing in the snow. It was pretty damn cute.

“He was only a few years old then. He tended to chase snow.”

“Can I get a copy of this?” Rogers looked a little too gleeful at what Strange assumed he was going to be use as blackmail material.

“Of course,” Loki granted, and Strange was able to catch onto the game.

Rogers was the leader of the Avengers and a trusted celebrity. He was already treating Loki well because of his son and general sense of decency. How much leeway would Loki get if Captain America genuinely liked him? Loki was attempting to endear himself to the non-family member who looked like the easiest mark.

Loki saw the moment Strange caught on, and it just made his smile widen. Strange hoped Rogers wasn’t naïve enough to fall for it.

Rogers caught sight of something else in the box, and his face changed. It went solemn, and when Loki saw it he was confused. Curiously, Strange took a quick glance inside, and knew what made the Captain’s emotions change. It was another picture, this time of two children, one in green and the other in blue. The blonde had an arm around the dark-haired child’s shoulder. They were both smiling and both looked happy. Seeing it surprised Strange, but it wasn’t all that shocking if he thought about it. Loki didn’t just have daddy issues with his family after all.

Loki realized what they had to have seen, and he panicked, “Don’t-“ he tried to rise, but the dizziness sent him right back down.

Rogers merely put the picture of Barnes back down and closed the box, “I asked the World Security Council to tell Odin that Thor could be welcomed back, if he realizes what he’s done and truly wants to change. He’d have to prove himself, but Thor has a good heart. I think he can grow.”

“Does Fenrir know?” Loki asked softly.

“No.”

“He’ll be angry.”

From what Strange knew, that was an understatement.

“Yeah, but Thor was a victim in his own right. Odin twisted him just as much as he did you, just differently. I’m not going to say Bucky or the others should forgive him, but if you’re getting this chance to make amends, then he deserves it as well.”

Rogers really was a good person. It would have been far easier to wash his hands of Thor. It certainly would have kept any bumps out of his relationship with Barnes.

Loki stayed silent, scrutinizing the Captain. Strange couldn’t tell what he was thinking this time. When Loki did speak, it wasn’t directly on topic, “I’m unable to access my pocket dimension currently, but once I am, will you see that Thor’s letter to Dr. Foster is delivered?”

Rogers replied with an affirmative, but that wasn’t what Strange focused on, “You shouldn’t be able to open to other dimensions from in here.”

“Opening my pocket dimension is hardly inter-dimensional travel. It’s merely making a little cut into the hole I’ve already carved out for myself. If it’s already created, then I don’t have to send my magic out of the room to do it. It’s perfectly within my deal and your wards.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that?” Strange was barely holding onto his temper. Again.

“You never asked,” Loki replied innocently.

Suddenly, Strange no longer cared if Loki dropped dead under the magical bindings. His job was done, and that was that. “Goodbye Captain Rogers,” he said politely, and then glared at Loki, “Enjoy prison. We won’t be seeing each other again. Ever.” God Strange hoped not.

Loki just hummed, and it was clear he thought he had a secret he hadn’t shared with them yet. Strange refused to stay and figure it out. He stepped through a portal to the sanctum the minute he was out the door.

He sighed in relief once he was finally away from it all, and a corner of the cloak patted his arm. It had been awfully calm throughout all that, which was odd. The first time it had been in Loki’s presence, it had acted like an angry cat, all but hissing and bristling.

“God, please don’t tell me you like him now,” the cloak did nothing, which was telling, “Are you kidding me?” he groaned, “You know what, it doesn’t matter. We’re never seeing him again unless it’s to take him down,” the cloak flew off him, and he hoped it was just because they were home, not in any sort of protest, “Fine, be that way.”

He spent the rest of the day in his artifact room, trying to decide where the newest items should be stored. Loki had left them with little post-it notes that said what they were called and what they did, but that was it. There were fifteen items in total, and it would take months to unravel their mysteries, especially since he wouldn’t crawl back to Loki to ask questions. If he absolutely had to, he’d send Wong to ask, but even that would feel like admitting defeat.

He took hold of the smallest of the bunch, a jade bowl with Mandarin symbols carved on the inside. Loki’s note -bright yellow, hard to look at, and even harder to read with the orange pen colour used- told him it was from 16th century China and meant to hold blood for a soul stealing ritual. How it worked and what the actual ritual was were left a mystery, even though he knew Loki would know all the details. Loki would have no reason to personally keep it unless he knew how to make use of it.

“Bastard,” Strange muttered, turning the bowl over in his hands. He set it back down and ran a hand over it. He felt the magic tingle under his fingers, and when he tried to pull it out, he frowned. He pulled harder, but it wouldn’t budge. It felt like it was under some sort of…coating. He focused on that instead and hissed when his explorations shocked him. The electric charge made him pull his hand back, and he felt just what that cover was made of. It was magic, and he recognized it instantly, since he had felt it just hours ago.

Wards. Loki had used his magic to put wards over this bowl, and probably the others as well. And just like the ones around Loki’s prison, no magic could get in and out. The items were locked up with no way to get in, not unless he got Loki to break them down.

Son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ll level with you: I’m sure that this is a let down for at least some of you. There were some people who were expecting some big conflict, a huge action piece where Asgard and the Lokifamily go to war. And you know what, I actually started to write that. I was about a quarter of the way in, and I kept getting stuck. None of it felt right, so I sat back down and thought about it, and then I realized something. There wouldn’t be a huge conflict, because that would imply that Odin considered his grandchildren important enough to start a war over. He doesn’t- Whatever excuses he came up with the justify calling them threats that needed to be taken care of, he didn’t actually believe them. Hurting them was a means to an end, and now that the game is up? What’s the point of risking anything for them, when he only punished them to keep/control Loki? He literally doesn’t care. As for Loki, how much of Odin’s actions here are genuine and how much is just manipulation, I’ll leave up to you to decide.
> 
> Another side note- I know, per the stories passed down from the Vikings, the way into Valhalla was death in battle. However, I find it hard to believe that there wasn’t some way for non-warriors to get there, because I doubt the general population was like ‘lol I’m going to stay home and run the place despite the fact it’ll lead to a crappy eternal afterlife!’. So I’m taking a page out of ancient Sparta’s book and adding that dying in childbirth is another automatic stairway to heaven, as it were.


End file.
